How to safe a life
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Estaba harta de esos sustos, que siempre nos daba, arriesgando su vida, y haciéndolo todo solo. Sin confiar en nada ni en nadie. 'Con Break nunca se sabía.' Break x OC
1. Reencuentros

Estaba harta de esos sustos, que siempre nos daba, arriesgando su vida, y haciéndolo todo solo. Sin confiar en nada ni en nadie.

''_Con Break nunca se sabía. ''_

Me levanté temprano ese día y me dirigí hacia Pandora. En ese momento, cuando iba hacia mi despacho, sentí como me jalaban del brazo.

Me giré para ver a Reim.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté alarmada por su expresión.

- Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar esta tarde – me dijo.

- Pero tengo que acabar unos informes para…

- Por favor. – me rogó.

- Cuéntame – dije luego de un largo silencio.

- Se trata de Break, Oz, Gil y Alice – explicó – hoy irán a ver al duque Barma. Y quiero que… que Break tenga a alguien de confianza ahí… yo también voy y pensaba…

- Está bien. Tranquilo Reim. Todo saldrá bien – le aseguré.

Me preparé para esa noche, y me reuní con Reim junto al auditorio dónde el duque Barma había citado a Break y a los demás. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Pero por fin llegaron, al poner un pie fuera de la carroza me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Incluso Selene-chan está aquí? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Buenas noches Break – le saludé. Notaba su nerviosismo.

- Tiempo sin verte Selene-chan – sonrió.

- S-será mejor que entremos – cortó Reim, con la máxima calma que pudo. Le di un codazo y él me miró e intentó sonreír.

- Por aquí – murmuró Reim entrando en el auditorio, yo le seguí de cerca, sin quitar ojo a Break. Parecía distinto.

Entramos al auditorio, y allí apareció el duque Barma. Bueno, era una ilusión de él. Había creado una ilusión para engañar los sentidos de los chicos. ¿Qué se traería entre manos?

A medida que el muñeco, que se suponía que era él, hablaba iba tendiéndoles trampas.

Yo permanecía callada observándolo todo. Pero aún así seguía sin dar con que buscaba el duque Rufus Barma.

Pero entonces Break intervino, por primera vez.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar a esto duque Barma? – preguntó sin más – ¿usted ha investigado sobre mi pasado verdad?

Eso me sorprendió. _¿Su pasado?_

- Por fin diste en el punto, ¡Kevin Regnard! – exclamó de repente, y pude ver como la cadena de Break suprimía la ilusión creada por el duque Brama.

Entonces vi como Break se dobló un poco y escupió sangre.

- Break – murmuré preocupada. Me miró con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizarme.

- Eso es lo que pasa por usar así tu poder –habló el duque.

- No quiero escuchar nada de un hombre que engaña a los niños con su poder – le dijo tirándole un caramelo, que el otro aplastó con su abanico.

- Como sea, quiero la información que tu posees… déjame ver la prueba de que eres Kevin – dijo acercándose a Break aún más. No aguanté más y me interpuse entro los dos.

- Deténgase por favor… - mustié, pero entonces me propinó un golpe en la frente. Noté el líquido carmesí deslizándose por mi frente. También noté como Break se inquietaba. – por favor Rufus-sama, su salud es…

- ¿Crees que su cadena ''Mad hatter'' es la primera? – preguntó. Entrecerré los ojos ¿A qué se refería?

Break volvió a toser.

Entonces volví a ver al duque acercarse, pero entonces Break se puso delante de mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

El duque Barma rasgó la parte de ropa del pecho de Break. Abrí mucho los ojos al ver que había ahí.

La marca de un contratista ilegal.

- Oh, así que se ve de esa forma cuando el contrato termina… antiestético y retorcido… perfecto para un criminal.

Break volvió a toser ensuciando sus guantes de rojo. Entonces se intentó incorporar.

- No tienes que… decirme… - pero en ese momento sus fuerzas le abandonaron y cayó hacía un lado.

- ¡Break! – le cogí antes de que tocara al suelo, y lo tumbé. Reim vino a mi lado.

Reim se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima.

¿Por qué Break jamás me había contado nada?

- Selene, deberíamos curarte esa herida – murmuró Reim.

- No hace falta estoy bien – murmuré.

- Por favor Selene – le miré, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que me levanté y le seguí hacía una silla del auditorio y me senté. Todo seguía en silencio, todos reflexionaban sobre el pasado de Break.

Reim me trató la herida de la frente y me la vendo, cuando acabó volví al lado de Break y me senté ahí esperando que despertase.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Me miró.

- ¿Selene-chan? – se llevó las manos al ojo. – ya recuerdo… - entonces bajó la vista.

- Xerxes ¿estás bien? –preguntó Reim.

- Reim-san – la chaqueta se deslizó del cuerpo Break. Reim se inclinó y se la volvió a ofrecer.

- No nos asustes de esa forma Break – murmuró antes de levantarse y dar media vuelta, para alejarse. Break la tomó y se la puso.

- Es cierto, tengo que relatar mi historia – pero entonces le corté.

- Break, si no quieres hablar de…

- No digas eso, sé que te mueres por saberlo. No tienes porque esconderlo – murmuró intentando incorporarse con dificultades. Le ayudé.

Empezó a narrar su historia. Lo que vio en el abismo, lo que buscaba ahí…

- Si Pandora supiera esto, te ejecutarían enseguida – dijo el duque Barma, cuando este finalizó su relato. – ven conmigo, aún hay mucho que quiero saber.

Hizo un paso al frente, para acercarse a Break, pero me puse delante de él. Me daba igual recibir otro golpe, simplemente no podía ver a Break marchándose con el duque.

- Apártate chica – murmuró el duque sin casi mover sus labios.

- No dejaré que te lo lleves.

- ¿proteges a ese pecador? – preguntó.

- No vas a tocarlo, ¿y quién eres tú para juzgar a las personas?

- Eres interesante, y ingenua – dijo dándose la vuelta – pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno desea – y se marchó, después de dejar esta advertencia. Cuando nos quedamos solos en el auditorio sin su presencia, resbalé hasta el suelo. ¡Qué nervios había pasado!

- Deberíamos volver a casa – sugirió Break levantándose de la butaca.

- Break, espera – le murmuré, antes de que pasara de largo por mi lado. Él me miró. Llevó su mano a la herida de mi frente. – ¡ai! – me quejé, cuando la tocó, pero me di cuenta de que sentir su tacto me reconfortó mucho.

- Siento hacerte pasar por todo esto Selene-chan – se disculpó con una sonrisa melancólica. No me gustó.

Jamás me había imaginado a Break de esa forma. Él siempre se mostraba alegre. Era divertido y siempre lo sabía todo. Sin embargo ahora se le veía tan frágil… como un animal herido.

Break…


	2. Oportunidad

**Hola! Aquí os subo el segundo capitulo! Disfrutenlo.**

_**Yaiih Bloody Princess: Muchas gracias por dejar ese comentario, me alegro mucho; y preparate pk las reaciones k has visto en Break hasta ahora, no son nada en comparación a lo que tengo pensado poner**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oportunidad:<strong>

Toda esa información no dejaba de bombardear mi cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en los eventos anteriores. Nuestro encuentro con el duque Barma, las revelaciones de Break, y si añadíamos el dolor de cabeza por el golpe de Rufus Barma…

Cuando abandonamos el auditorio, y salimos a la calle ya había un coche esperándonos en la puerta.

Me quedé en la puerta del auditorio mirando como Break subía al carruaje. Tenía ganas de seguirle, pero no podía dejar a Reim solo allí. Seguro que nos las cargaríamos por habernos impuesto al duque Barma.

Suspiré abatida.

- Ve, Selene. Me las puedo apañar solo. Ve con Break. – Me dijo la voz de Reim desde atrás. Le miré.

- Lo siento Reim – le murmuré con una sonrisa, y empecé a andar hacia el carruaje que llevaría a Break y a los otros a la mansión Rainsworth.

Abrí la puerta.

- ¿Puedo coger también este carruaje Sharon-sama? – le pregunté a la dama que había permanecido todo el rato en el vehículo. Ella sonrió y asintió.

- Claro, siéntate – me ofreció.

- Gracias – dije subiendo al coche al lado de Gilbert Nightray. Delante tenía a Break, pero no parecía estar ahí. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano de la noche. Respiré hondo y decidí hacer lo mismo. Pero era incapaz de dejar mi mente en blanco.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo. Habíamos llegado a la mansión Rainsowrth, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Break ya había sido engullido por las sombras de esa mansión. Bajé del carruaje con el corazón en la mano.

- Sharon-sama, con su permiso…

- Siéntete libre de entrar en esta mansión cuando quieras. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Me quedé unos momentos quieta, clavada en el suelo, pero de inmediato empecé a correr en dirección al interior de la mansión.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Break, pero cuando la tuve delante me quedé de pie delante de esa. ¿Y ahora qué…?

Pegué una oreja a la puerta. Al otro lado no se oía nada, sin duda sabía que Break tenía que estar ahí. Así que me armé de valor, y abrí la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro al otro lado de la puerta. La cerré detrás de mí, y examiné la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a esa penumbra, pude ver que Break estaba sentado en la cama, cubierta con una fina sábana blanca.

- Hola Break – dije desde la puerta. Él levantó la cabeza, como si se acabara de enterar de mi llegada, e intentó sonreír.

- Hola Selene-chan -.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté andando hacia él. Me senté a su lado. Él no contestó, pero entonces lanzó una pregunta al aire que me desconcertó.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió de repente. Yo arrugué la frente.

- ¿Por qué, qué? – no podía verle el rostro a causa de la poca luz, pero su ojo brillaba con melancolía en la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué me tratas tan bien? – preguntó de repente. Esto me cogió por sorpresa. – sabiendo lo que he hecho, aún así tu siempre me sonríes y me dices que todo va bien. ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos amigos, Break – le respondí.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó alzando el rostro.- ¿Por qué querría alguien como tú, ser amiga de alguien como yo? Soy un asesino, lo que hice…

- Lo hiciste por tu amo; eso demuestra que le apreciabas, recorriste un largo camino por él… - le interrumpí. No quería ver como se menospreciaba a sí mismo.

- Solo lo hice por mi – me cortó alzando el rostro, mientras me sonreía con amargura – soy un despreciable ser que aparte de matar, no es capaz de ser sincero ni con él mismo. – suspiró, y se llevó una mano encima del ojo - El duque tenía razón. No merezco estar en la faz de la tier…

- ¡BASTA! – grité de repente imponiéndome a él. No podía escuchar más. Break no era así. Él levantó la vista sorprendido hacía mi – ¡El duque no tiene ni idea de quién está hablando! ¡No te conoce, y no tiene derecho a decir lo que dijo de ti! – le espeté. Luego bajé la cabeza mirando hacía la tela de mi vestido que estaba arrugando con los dedos, de los nervios. – tú no eres así… – susurré. Sentí mis mejillas arder, y entonces alcé el rostro.

Noté la cercanía entre nuestros labios. Podía sentir su respiración acompasada.

Me incliné levemente, viendo cómo él imitaba mi movimiento. – yo… - murmuré cerrando los ojos.

Pero entonces noté como él se alejaba. Abrí los ojos desconcertada.

- Yo… Lo siento Selene. – murmuró. Bajó de la cama y se alejó, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –Tú te mereces algo mejor – y abandonó la habitación. Dejándome sola en la penumbra; desconcertada y dolida.

Todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de huir corriendo, de no volver jamás a pisar esa mansión.

Me levanté de la cama, intentando guardar la compostura, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Recorrí esos pasillos, hasta la salida, dónde me esperaba Reim con una carroza de Pandora. Le miré. Él no dijo nada, solo me abrió la puerta, y subió tras de mí. Seguro que notaba que algo no iba bien, pero no dijo nada. Respeto mi espacio, y silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**Uff, por fin lo terminé. La verdad es que primero quería hacer algo corto que reflejara el aprecio que le tengo a este personaje, Break. Pero luego surgió esta idea, así que creo que lo continuaré un poco más... jijji.**

**Se aceptan Reviews, ya sabeis qe los aprecio muchisimoo! ¡Dadme una alegriaa! XD**


	3. Afrontar

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que os gustee! ^O^**_

_**¡Solo lean!**_

* * *

><p>Una luz se posó encima de mis ojos, y abrí los parpados con pesadez. Ya había amanecido, pero sin duda, no parecía ser un mejor día.<p>

Llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir, era Reim muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede Reim? – pregunté apoyada a la puerta.

- El duque Barma quiere verte – dijo.

- Ahora iré – dije cerrando la puerta, pero entonces Reim posó el pie.

- ¿estás bien Selene? –

- Claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – pregunté.

- Bueno… ayer no parecías la misma cuando abandonaste la mansión Rainsworth – dijo con indecisión.

- Estoy bien Reim, gracias por la preocupación – dije, y acto seguido cerré la puerta. Apoyé la cabeza en esta y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Cerré los ojos, y me abracé las piernas.

Era como si el mundo fuera demasiado rápido y no pudiera seguir su ritmo. Mi mundo se había detenido pero no el de los demás.

Me levanté y empecé a desvestirme para acomodarme el uniforme de Pandora. Abrí la puerta y tomé el camino hacia el despacho del duque.

El sol brillaba afuera de Pandora, el cielo era claro; las personas se movían por las calles con prisas… el mundo no se había detenido, era yo quién de algún modo me había bajado de él.

Llamé a la puerta.

- Soy Selene duque Barma – murmuré.

- Adelante – sonó esa voz fría y distante. Empujé la puerta, y me adentré en las tinieblas de ese cuarto.

No había mucha luz, así que tardé un poco en distinguir la figura del duque entre tantos papeles e objetos que no había visto en mi vida.

- Por fin llegaste – dijo con insolencia e expresión cansada.

- Siento haberlo hecho esperar duque, aún seguía en mi dormitorio – me excusé.

- Supongo que eso da igual ahora. – dijo sin más atravesándome con la mirada – de todos modos no es eso de lo que quiero hablar –

Guardé silencio, esperando a que continuara.

- Mis preguntas son muy sencillas, solo quiero que me des alguna razón para que no te mande a la horca por traición o compinche de ese _sombrerero loco._ –

- No tengo ninguna excusa duque – respondí bajando la cabeza – siento lo que hice pero no hay nada que pueda decir en mi favor… solo lo hice. – respondí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el duque interesado.

- No lo sé – mentí.

- Eres transparente Selene… mentir o ocultar la verdad no es para ti -.

- No sé a lo que se refiere -.

- Si lo sabes. Fuiste a la mansión Rainsworth después de nuestro encuentro ¿verdad?

- Así es. Pero no entiendo de que relevancia puede ser eso en este asunto, con mi debido respeto duque – dije midiendo mis palabras, con sumo cuidado.

- ¿Te enamoraste de ese sombrerero? – lanzó esa pregunta como si nada.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

- Tienes razón… quien se enamoraría de alguien que solo usa a la gente, incapaz de amar… sería estúpido – sentenció. Esas palabras me atravesaron como dagas afiladas. Sentí mi corazón sangrar.

El silencio inundó la sala.

- No te mandaré a la ejecución, pero no lo dudes que serás castigada – dijo levantándose. – eso es todo lo que quería tratar contigo.

- Gracias duque – le dije levantándome de la silla.

- Espera, haya lguien detrás de la puerta que ha escuchado toda la conversación. ¿verdad Xerxes Break? O debería decir Kevin Regnard – las puertas se abrieron de golpe mostrando a un Break sorprendido.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. No podía mirarle a la cara.

- ¿No te dijeron jamás que escuchar a escondidas no está bien Kevin?

- Hay muchas cosas que me dijeron, como por ejemplo que no juegue con la inocencia de las personas, cosa que no pierdes la oportunidad de hacer – dijo con puro desprecio.

- Si me disculpáis tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dije con la cabeza gacha y pasando por el lado de Break sin siquiera mirarlo.

_Sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero esta vez no lloraría. No lo haría, pues llorar, no cambiaría nada._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente!<strong>_

_**Dejen reviews con vuestra opinión por favor! :-)**_


	4. Amistad

**¡Ciasouuu! Hola de nuevo.**

**¡Siento la demora! Aquí está el capítulo n4. No voy a entretenerlos más. Solo agradecer a**Yaiih Bloody Princess **y a ****xx-WhiteQueen-xxpor leerme, y dejar vuestros encantadores reviews!**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amistad:<strong>

Oía mis pasos resonar por los silenciosos y solitarios pasillos de Pandora.

¿Qué hacía Break detrás de la puerta? ¿Lo habría oído todo?

Qué más daba…

Fui una estúpida. Y nada cambiaría lo que hice y dije esa noche. Pero aún así…

Respiré profundamente, mientras me apoyaba en una pared.

Tenía que acabar unos informes los cuales no me veía capaz de terminar antes de mañana, además no sabía ni dónde los había metido. El duque se pondría furioso.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Reim. Él seguro que tendría la copia de mis papeles.

Busqué su despacho, en las que tantas veces me refugiaba, y entré dentro sin siquiera llamar, allí me encontré a Reim muerto de asco entre papeles.

Ni siquiera saludó, a estas horas de la mañana ya debía estar saturado de papeles. Se lo tomaba demasiado en serio...

suspiré y me senté en una silla que había al lado de la ventana.

- Reim – lo llamé. Este levantó la cabeza lentamente y se acomodó las gafas mientras me miraba.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó él.

- No – dije pensándomelo mejor, le miré y le sonreí. - Solo quería hablar con algún amigo. Gracias Reim, sé que siempre desordeno tu despacho y eso pero realmente aprecio tu ayuda – dije mirando por la ventana.

- Selene... Ven, te ayudaré con los informes – dijo haciéndome un hueco en la mesa. Me senté a su lado y él me puso delante una pila de informes, cogió dos plumas y una de ellas me la dio a mi.

Empezamos a redactar, intentando acabar el trabajo antes de el día siguiente, nos pasamos toda la noche en vela.

Seguimos redactando hasta que oímos cómo el reloj central sonaba. Las ocho. Tenía que ir a ver al duque.

Me levanté.

- Reim, déjalo, tengo que ir ya. No lo terminamos a tiempo, no pasa nada – dije cogiendo los informes que si habíamos redactando.

- Pero...

- Está bien, no te preocupes... Gracias – dije retirando la silla. Me levanté y abrí la puerta.

Crucé la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi con sutileza. Sentía mis párpados pesados, la mirada cansada, y los reflejos lentos.

Empecé a andar hacia el despacho del duque Barma. Esta sería la segunda infracción que cometía. Primero lo desafío y ahora... ahora no acababa los informes que me había mandado.

Vi las grandes puertas del despacho del duque Barma. Todo estaba muy silencioso, cosa extraña en Pandora. En la organización incluso por la noche había ''tráfico''. En cambio esa mañana...

Era agradable esa tranquilidad.

Cuando estuve delante de la puerta, llamé, esperando oír algo al otro lado de la puerta, pero no oí nada.

- ¿Duque Barma? - inquirí dudosa. Al no obtener respuesta, decidí entrar. Giré el pomo con cuidado y empujé lentamente la puerta.

La puerta se cerró delante de mi, haciendo un poco de aire.

El duque Barma estaba sentado en su escritorio, y tenía un pergamino en las manos bastante largo que iba leyendo en silencio.

Pero cuando me interné en la habitación, levantó sus afilados ojos del papel y los clavó en mi.

- Siento haber interrumpido su lectura, puedo volver más tarde si lo prefier... - no acabé la frase.

- No pasa nada – dijo con su misma expresión enrollando el pergamino – de todos modos había algo que quería discutir contigo.

- Ah, y ¿De que se trata? - pregunté juntando las cejas un poco confusa.

- Es algo que quiero – dijo levantándose de la silla, mientras se acercaba majestuosamente.

- ¿Qué es exactamente? - volví a preguntar, mientras sujetaba más fuerte los informes.

_- A ti -._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**La verdad es que se me ocurrió y simplemente lo escribí. Fue algo bastante... espontáneo...**

…

…**.**

**¿R****eviews? ^^**


	5. Confesión

**Esta vez he actualizado relativamente pronto ^O^**

**¡Espero que les guste, y me den su más sincera opinión en los reviews!**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Lightning-Voltagestorm : jeejej, ¡Me alegro que te gustase, y gracias por tu review! Cuando veo un review nuevo me pongo como tonta ^O^**

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx : jujuju, ¡eres perversa! XD espero qe te guste el capi, sigas leyendo mis historias, que voy actualizando!**

**Yaiih Bloody Princess : en el otro no hubo Break, pero en este te aseguro que habrá un tuti fruti increible! gracias por leer y apoyar a todas mis historias! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusión:<strong>

_- Es algo que quiero – dijo levantándose de la silla, mientras se acercaba majestuosamente._

_- ¿Qué es exactamente? - volví a preguntar, mientras sujetaba más fuerte los informes._

_- A ti -._

Abrí mucho los ojos, y los informes se me cayeron al suelo. Él ni se inmutó al ver ese desorden, al contrario pareció divertirle.

- ¿Q-qué? - inquirí. Era incapaz de moverme. Él se acercó a mi cuello, y muy cerca de mi oído susurró.

- Te deseo -.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando dijo eso. Alcé mis manos cerradas en puños.

- E-espere... - Entonces acortó la distancia que nos separaba. Sentí sus labios encima de los míos. Abrí aún más los ojos, asombrada, mientras notaba como me rodeaba la cintura.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando noté como otro brazo me agarraba de la cintura y me alejaba del duque.

Caí en el pecho de alguien. Levanté lentamente la cabeza a la vez que las palabras del intruso rompían ese silencio.

- Aprovecharse de los empleados de Pandora, no es digno de un duque – dijo la voz despreocupada de Break. Sonreía con sorna, pero pude apreciar su ira escondida.

Luego miré al duque que no se había movido, solo nos contemplaba, observándonos.

- Oho~ - se limitó a decir el duque mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios. - ¿Algún problema Kevin Regnard? - preguntó el duque con sorna.

Quería hacerme pequeñita y desaparecer de allí.

Este bajó un poco la cabeza, con una mueca, y finalmente la levantó.

- No juegue con Selene, duque – dijo Break serio de repente. - puede tomar lo que quiera de mi, pero a ella no la toque. - dijo.

_- Bogue_, ¿Quién te dijo que estaba jugando? - preguntó abriendo su abanico. Eso pareció pillar a Break desprevenido quien abrió mucho su ojo.

Cerré los ojos.

Simplemente yo no debía estar ahí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió ante esa mirada de odio que se estaban dedicando los dos hombres mutuamente. Me giré hacia la puerta y vi a Reim entrar al despacho. Al ver los informes en el suelo abrió los ojos, sin decir nada.

- Ah... Siento interrumpir – se disculpó mientras empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Yo apreté los puños, y empujé levemente a Break quien cedió al no esperarse-lo. Me aparté de él, y empecé a andar hacia la salida, pasé por el lado de Reim, cruzando el umbral, y abandonando el despacho del duque Barma, dejando a esos tres hombres solos. Nadie dijo nada, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. El silencio lo invadió todo, solo se sentían mis pasos resonar.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, y lágrimas de desconcierto y impotencia en mis lagrimales.

Mierda, porque todo tenia que ser tan complicado.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del capítulo!<strong>

**Por si alguien no lo sabes**_**''Bogue''**_**es como estúpido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que me den su opinión. Por cierto el fic ¿Lo querrán más largo o cortitoo? Es que aún lo estoy pensando...**

**¡Bueno espero su opinión! Y si se les ocurre algo que pueda pasar... no duden en hacérmelo saber por mensaje privado! :)**

**Besos~**

**Byee!**


	6. Infortunio

**¡Hola a todos! Siento la espera, es que en este trimestre me bombardearon a exámenes! ¡Lo siento! :S**

**De todos modos, espero que les guste este capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Infortunio: <strong>

Anduve con prisa por los pasillos de esa gran mansión, y abandoné Pandora entre furiosa, confusa y triste.

Me llevé una mano encima de mis ojos, intentando calmarme. Recordé el tacto de los labios del duque encima de los míos, y luego la calidez del pecho de Break.

_Maldita sea_

Seguí andando angustiada, hasta que de repente sentí un aura muy pesada. Me giré lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un ataque de una enorme cadena que acababa de salir de una especie de portal oscuro.

Aterricé sobre mis talones, en el suelo. Esa criatura provenía del abismo. Sus ojos rojos sin fondo desprendían una maldad propia de ese lugar.

Intenté desenfundar mi espada pero entonces me percaté de que esa mañana no la había llevado conmigo.

Esquivé otro ataque de ese monstruo, cayendo al suelo. Alcé la mirada rápidamente pero entonces este desapareció. Me incorporé un poco aún en el suelo.

- ¡Selene! ¡Detrás de ti! – gritó en ese instante una voz conocida. Desvié mi mirada hacia la persona que había gritado mi nombre. Era Break, que se acercaba a mí corriendo, y con una expresión entre horrorizada y furiosa.

En ese instante sentí una presión en mi tobillo. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito del susto. Me giré y pude ver una sombra que tiraba de mí. Entonces justo detrás de la sombra apareció esa especie de portal, que había aparecido también cuando esa criatura había llegado aquí.

- ¡Break! – exclamé viendo como se acercaba lentamente. sentía como iba siendo succionada por las fuerzas del abismo sin remedio. Me removí inquieta hiriendo mis tobillos y codos, pero no me importaba.

Me agarré a una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, pero ante la fuerza de la cadena que me arrastraba hacia al abismo, se rompió. Y empecé a caer dentro de ese portal, pero entonces Break llegó a mi lado y cogió mi mano.

- Break… - murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos. – suelta mi mano… o también serás tragado… al abismo…

- No pienso soltarte. ¡Jamás Selene! – gritó agarrándola más fuerte. Abrí mucho los ojos al sentir decirle eso.

Pero en ese instante Break soltó mi mano, mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. La cadena que me estaba arrastrando había aprovechado que no estaba en guardia para atacarlo. Un líquido carmesí empezó a emanar de su vientre, y sus labios.

Alcé la mano en dirección a Break, quién me miraba con impotencia. Todo se empezó a nublar.

Noté como la oscuridad me tragó, y dejé de sentir, ver, oír, oler… todo parecía haber… muerto.

La oscuridad del abismo me engulló por completo.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo me dolía. Empecé a recuperar la conciencia, sin abrir los ojos. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba que había pasado. Pero de repente sentí una fuerte sacudida a mí alrededor. Abrí instantáneamente los ojos, y me encontré encima de una superficie cubierta por una capa de agua. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al no ver cielo. Todo era negro. Había unos cubos rosados flotando por el aire, y juguetes rotos por todos sitios.<p>

En ese momento me estremecí. Eso era… el abismo.

Lo recordé todo, la cadena, ese portal, y… Break…

Pero no tuve mucho más tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que el suelo que estaba pisando en ese momento se empezó a resquebrajar, hasta romperse. No tenía nada a lo que agarrarme, así que empecé a caer al vacío. El miedo había paralizado mis extremidades y cuerdas vocales. No podía gritar, ni moverme.

Empecé a ver cadenas que también caían a mí alrededor, al pesar más se hundían con más facilidad y las perdía de vista. Me parecía extraño, era como si algo las estuviera arrastrando hacia algún lado, que se encontraba al atravesar esa oscuridad, ese vacío.

Empecé a notar como el aire se hacía más pesado, me costaba respirar. No sabía mucho sobre el abismo, y eso me asustaba. El no saber que podía encontrarme más allá…

Pero entonces empecé a divisar una luz al final. Y antes de que fuera consciente había aterrizado sobre un piso con baldosas de colores.

La caída no había dolido, notaba mi cuerpo cada vez más ligero. Antes había visto caer muchas cadenas aquí, pero sin embargo en esa habitación no había ninguna. Era como si se hubiera evaporado…

No me gustaba para nada…

Pero entonces oí un cascabel, me giré y pude apreciar la grácil silueta de una chica. Tenía el pelo blanco, y los ojos violetas. Vestía con un vestido con rosas azules, y llevaba entre sus brazos un conejo blanco. Era increíblemente bella. Abrí mucho los ojos al reconocerla.

Era la voluntad del abismo.

- Parece que tenemos a un huésped – dijo con una infantil sonrisa. – mi nombre es Alyss. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Me había quedado paralizada. Como reaccionar ante eso… ¿Qué me esperaba?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, ante la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de esa niña.

Pero de repente empecé a sentir un dolor insoportable en mi pecho. Me doblegué en el suelo ante ese dolor.

- Vaya, parece que ya es tarde para ti – dijo acercándose con falsa inocencia hacia mí. Con mucho esfuerzo levanté la cabeza.

- ¿t-tarde? ¿Qué quieres… decir? - tartamudeé.

- Las personas que llevan un tiempo en el abismo… se acaban convirtiendo en cadenas, y acaban perteneciendo al abismo para siempre – dijo con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué? – exclamé. Pero otra oleada de dolor me sacudió impidiéndome levantarme.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? – preguntó sorprendida. – el poder del abismo es tan grande… mi poder… - suspiró con melancolía al decir eso. Se sentó delante de mí, y alzó i barbilla con sus finos y fríos dedos. Tenía los ojos llorosos. – Lo siento – murmuró antes de que cayera inconsciente en el piso de baldosas rojizas y negras.

_Yo no escogí esto_

Resonó una voz dentro de mí. Esa voz no me pertenecía, no parecía humana, pero sin duda podía apreciar que esa voz estaba llorando.

¿Qué sería de mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? *O*<br>**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Mía

**Hola a todos/as! Vuelvo después de largo tiempo con un nuevo capítulo!**

**Gracias por los reviews, anoté las sugerencias, y veré a ver si puedo encajarlas en el fic! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**Bueno, sin entretenerles más, espero que les guste el capítulo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mía:<strong>

Esa voz seguía en mi cabeza, y la melodía dulce y misteriosa que la acompañaba también. Todo estaba oscuro, me encontraba sola. Un escalofrío me recorrió, y entonces abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en una sala iluminada por la luz de velas. Estaba encima de una camilla, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. No reconocía el lugar.

Las paredes de piedra, y el frío viento que se filtraba por la entrada de la sala.

_¿Qué había pasado? _

Entonces oí unos pasos y me alerté, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar un ahogado grito.

_Tú ya no perteneces aquí_

Esa voz...

- Parece que ya despertaste –

- Duque Barma – murmuré con esfuerzo levantando la cabeza. Él se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta. Se fue acercando poco a poco con expresión indiferente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó.

Otro pinchazo volvió a invadirme, impidiéndome contestar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mordiendo mi labio para contener el dolor.

Imágenes borrosas pasaban velozmente por mi cabeza. Muñecos rotos, una chica vestida de blanco, riendo y llorando, oscuridad...

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. _Que pare... por favor, que pare..._

Dejé escapar otro quejido ahogado.

- Esto pinta mal, parece que no vas a aguantar mucho más – murmuró entonces el Duque Barma. – La única solución es...

Entonces agarró suavemente mi barbilla, y la alzó. No puse resistencia, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar posó sus labios encima de los míos, besándome. Él me atrajó más a él, acariciando levemente mi mejilla. Me quedé estática, sintiendo ese contacto.

Vi los ojos astutos del duque Barma mirándome fijamente, y entonces noté un líquido espeso en mi boca. Ese líquido sabía a… sangre…

Entonces até cabos, y aparté con mis brazos al Duque Barma de mi lado, quién no opuso resistencia y se apartó de mí, observándome detalladamente.

Empecé a toser, al notar ese líquido bajar por mi garganta. Noté que un hilo de sangre resbalaba por mi labio inferior, hacia mi barbilla.

Alcé mi cabeza con dificultad.

- ¿Q-qué has hecho? - Inquirí desconcertada y alarmada.

En ese instante mis muñecas empezaron a centellear con una luz rojiza, y aparecieron unas cadenas que se fueron materializándose, y alargándose hasta terminar a los pies del Duque Barma.

Enmudecí.

- La única solución era hacerte pertenecer a este mundo de nuevo… cómo _mi_ cadena – Acabó su frase el Duque Barma.

El Duque Barma se acercó poco a poco a la cama, en la que seguía sentada, y posó su mano en mi mejilla.

- Ahora me perteneces, Selene. – Dijo en apenas un susurró.

Era real. Todo lo que había pasado era cierto. Había caído en el abismo, me había convertido en una cadena, y firmado un contrato.

Con el Duque Barma.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Selene pertenece ahora a Barma... ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará Break?**

**Espero sus reviews! :) (Ayudan mucho)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
